Growing Up
by Live.and.Love.Everyday
Summary: When a tragedy happens in your family, the only thing you can do for a while is grieve, but when it completely changes who you are, what are you supposed to do? Troypay Chapter 2 Up
1. Trailer

Disclamer: I don't own High School Musical, if I did I would change it around a little bit but let's not focus on that right now (wink, wink)

(**Bold is voiceover. **_Italics are actions. _Normal is normal.)

**When you're young, you live life without a care**

_Shows a young Sharpay playing with her friends_

**But as time passes by,**

"It's so different now, Ryan"

"I know Shar, we're going get through it together"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're going get through this... together."

**Things tend to happen;**

_Shows Sharpay looking at East High with Troy_

"Well, here we are... high school."

"Scary thought, huh?"

"More than you will ever know"

**Some are good,**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy leaning in for a kiss_

**Some are bad,**

_Shows Sharpay listening to important news with wide eyes_

**But friends usually help you get through your problems**

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan hanging out with everyone; Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason; all having a good time_

**Or at least you would think so**

_Shows Sharpay distancing herself from her friends_

**How do you know when you've ended up somewhere**

"You're different, Sharpay. You've changed"

"Everyone changes... it was just my turn"

**You never wanted to be?**

_Shows Sharpay crying in a theater_

**The people you love**

"Sharpay, we're all worried about you"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like their death was my fault"

"Stop blaming yourself, it was never your fault"

"Yes it was! Don't deny it, if it hadn't been for me, they would never have even been up there"

**Might not be able to get through to you this time,**

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth"

"I can't, Troy please don't make this any harder than it is"

"Sharpay, you don't want me to make it harder than it is or just don't feel the same"

"Don't you get it? I can't, it just hurts too much"

"And you don't think it hurts for me? The girl I love won't even talk to me anymore"

**when you're most vulnerable.**

**Starring:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay looking out her window_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy looking at Sharpay_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan hugging his sister_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella wondering if Sharpay is alright_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad talking to Troy_

**and**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella trying to talk some sense into Sharpay_

**What happens when an accident that happens, and changes you for the worse and the people closest to you don't recognize you anymore?**

_**Growing Up**_

* * *

_A/N: Hello fellow Fanfiction readers ( I know it's lame, oh well I haven't written in a while) , well here it is my new idea for a story. After I saw High School Musical 2 last night a little inspiration came to me, the Troypay parts of the movie were awesome! I wasn't too thrilled about the Troyella in the pool scene, it looked kinda... strange. Oh, by the way, if you end up reading this, my little rant about High School Musical 2; thanks for caring and reading. Back to the story..._

_Just a trailer for right now, read and review and I'll keep writing it, that is, if you like it. Anyway, tell me what you think about it: Thumbs up? Thumbs down?_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I still don't own High School Musical, but I wonder High School Musical 2 is up for sale.

* * *

Silence. 

It mixed in a pink room, with only the sounds of faint breathing coming from a petite blonde already fast asleep. What is her name, you ask? It's Sharpay Evans, or as the East High student body now knows her as the Ice Princess, although it was uncomfortable to hear people call her that, she had gotten used to it. They never knew why she was like that, it never crossed their minds and she never bothered to tell them. Why should she waste her time pouring her heart out to people who could care less about her? They wouldn't care. They never did. They never will. The only one who cared enough to talk to her was her brother, Ryan.

_A bright exciting afternoon in the Bahamas, awaited both Sharpay and Ryan Evans, it was already their 13th birthday. _

_"Ryan! Sharpay! We have a surprise for you!" shouted an elder of the Evans family. _

_"Yes Aunt Kathy?" A younger Ryan had asked. _

_"Come outside you two" With that the twins came running outside into the rather large, gorgeous backyard of their family summerhouse. It had set up for the big event, which had been planned for the day. Streamers, party favors, and other decorations had been hung around the fence of their summer home adding a little more fun to the house. _

_"Yes, Aunt Kathy?" Sharpay questioned sounding a little surprised. _

_"Look up, we hope you enjoy the surprise" The middle aged woman had said _

_They both up looked up into the sky and saw a large blimp with the words, "Happy 13th Birthday, Sharpay and Ryan!" They were thrilled to see it knowing their parents had planned the whole idea. _

_"Wow! It's huge!" Sharpay had yelled _

_"Your parents are also aboard on the blimp" She added. _

_Sharpay looked closely at the people standing in side, "I see them! It's mom and dad!" _

_Ryan waved but at that very moment something terribly wrong had happened. The blimp had partly caught on fire and would soon reach to their parents, "Get them down, it's on fire!" _

_The guests at the party thrown for their birthday had frantically panicked. Screaming for help to save Mr. and Mrs. Evans but they wouldn't be able to reach them. They all knew that the blimp would have burst before anyone could even get help in time. That day both of the Evans twins had lost both of their parents on their on birthday, a was a day no one could surely forget. _

Sharpay awoke screaming with tears running down her face. She had always hated that one memory she had of her parents. She blamed the accident on herself because it just so happened on her birthday. Nothing had been the same ever again; it had already been 4 years ago. At times she felt like she wasn't able to live without either of them, good thing Ryan was there or else she would have nothing else to live for.

After 4 hours of tossing and turning on her bed, the only thing she could really do now was just get up. Looking beside her alarm clock buzzed 7:00. Time for another day at East High. Oh joy. About an hour later Sharpay came down the stairs dressed and ready for another day at school. She slowly sat down at the counter waiting for Ryan to finish his breakfast that he had offered her.

"Sharpay, are you alright? I heard you scream this morning." Ryan asked in a worried tone

"I'm fine, I just had the dream... again"

Ryan knew this had happened before and stayed silent.

"I just can't stop thinking about it" Sharpay said softly

"Well, it has been 4 years..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay asked with little anger in her voice

"Maybe you shouldn't think about it."

"You're saying you want me to forget about them?!"

"No it's just that -" Ryan had been interrupted before he had a chance to finish his sentence

"No Ryan! Just because you've already forgot about them doesn't mean I should!" Sharpay replied

"Shar, I didn't mean it like that, I meant just don't let it completely take over your life"

"It's so different though Ry, mom and dad aren't here anymore" Sharpay had taken a breath

"I know Shar, but we're gonna get through this." Ryan told her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get through this... together, I'm positive we are. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't Ryan. I'm not willing to lose you too."

"Same here, life wouldn't be the same without you." Ryan smiled a little and glanced down at his watch, "Whoa, 8:10, we should get going."

"Ok, we shouldn't be late again, Ms. Darbus would kill us. Oh, and Ryan? Thanks for putting up with me during these times." She smiled at him. He smiled back and they both headed out the door to the dreaded, horrible, torturing, time consuming place or as we like to call it; East High. With every clique you could think of, from jocks and cheerleaders to the skater kids, band geeks, math and science nerds, overachievers, and so on and such forth. One important group you absolutely cannot forget though, the Drama Club, which Ryan and Sharpay are the presidents of; of course, who else could fit the job?

----------------------------

Sharpay let out a sigh before entering the halls on a Monday morning. Giving them all the famous 'Ice Princess Glare' and the occasional ' What are you looking at?' she made her way to her locker without troubles, and left everyone hearing the ever-popular heel clicks of Sharpay's stilettos.

Opening her locker, and giving herself a quick check in her mirror, with the same daily routine running though her mind.

"Keep yourself together, Sharpay. Remember, tomorrow's your birthday but don't let anyone know. They might think you would be going soft and besides they wouldn't care even if you shouted it to the world." Sharpay thought to herself.

Down the hall, there was Gabriella Montez, the school's new girl and einsteinette with her little science geek, decathlon pals. The new girl who had stolen the lead from Sharpay in the winter musical. She had ruined her untouchable series of plays and musicals she was in, all that work done in 17 school productions all lost to a shy, new brainiac who had stage fright. Gabriella turned and looked at Sharpay. She shot a smile at Gabriella and turned around. Thank goodness for Drama Club and acting lessons. Luckily, Sharpay got to see her favorite person as she turned around.

Only to see Troy Bolton; the king of East High, the newly appointed Arnold in the Twinkle Towne play in the winter musical, or more importantly the captain of the basketball team. There he stood with almost about half school in the palm of his hands. People gathered around him, including those who look for a glimpse of the limelight or just extremely huge fans. They sadly, but surely started to disperse from the Wildcat Superstar; must take a rest once in a while right? Leaving only Troy himself, and his fellow teammates to discuss about their practice the day before.

The bell finally rang, signaling time for first period. All students slowly started gathering up their books and such, Sharpay couldn't help to notice that she felt a pair of eyes on her, and surely enough blue eyed and sandy haired boy was staring right at her with his back leaned against his locker. She looked over at him, locking eyes and then turning her head towards the other direction.

"Hmm... why is Bolton staring at me?" She turned back to her locker and took out a book. "He's not looking too bad today..." Sharpay had thought about what she said about Troy and looked at him, "Did I just say that about Troy Bolton?" She rolled her eyes and walked to class.

----------------------------

"Troy." A voice said.

No answer.

"Troy?" This time it was a recognizable voice.

Still no answer.

"Troy!" Someone yelled, the only person with that voice, Chad Danforth.

"What?" Troy jumped.

"Dude, what's up with you today?" Chad looked at the direction Troy was staring towards. "Don't tell me you're getting a thing for the Ice Princess."

"No way, man. Have you lost it?" Troy said with a slight unsure feeling inside him.

"Ha, yeah you're right, no way you're falling for the Ice Princess." Chad laughed. "Hey, we should get to class before Darbus nails us again."

Troy nodded as he and Chad walked towards Ms. Darbus's room.

"No way do I like Sharpay. She's got nice legs though." Troy thought and shook it off as he entered Ms. Darbus's class, and prepared for a boring class full of long lectures about 'The Chapel of the Arts'.

* * *

_A/N: So there it was chapter one, sorry it was kinda boring, I had to get that out of the way though. There's most likely is gonna be Troypay moments in the next chapter. About that Troy thing near the end... I don't know what guys have on their minds, I could ask my friends but I really doubt they would tell me anyway. I promise the next chapter will more interesting to read. Ooh and on that note, the updates might be a little slow, I have to go to school starting Monday but I'll update as soon as possible. Please read and review, should continue it or quit while I'm behind? __By the way thanks for everyone who commented or added this story to their alert!_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Hmm, still don't own High School Musical or High School Musical 2, I'll still wish I did.

* * *

Tick. Tock.

It's as if the clock was torturing the drama students of East High. Cell phone abuse: ringing in the theater, 'Temple of the Arts', 'Cornucopia of Creative Energy'. If you didn't know any better, you would think this is new a creative way of joining words together. Sorry, that ship has already sailed, you have to settle for Ms. Darbus's long gruesome lectures of how wrong it was to have your cell phone ring in the auditorium.

"As I once said, and again shall say, cell phones, are prohibited in the theater -" The projective voice of Ms. Darbus said, but a loud, blaring bell interrupted her mid-sentence. Students woke up from their daily drama class naps; all except from Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Of course, they were the Drama Club presidents; they had to listen, as for everyone else, they dragged their bodies out the door.

Watching everyone take themselves out the door Sharpay stayed in her seat. She sat there staring blankly out the small glossy window. She had one thing one her mind at the moment... well, if you count that as something; or more like someone; we all know and some possibly love him; Troy Bolton. Why couldn't she get her mind off of him today? All she could think about was how he was so cute or how his blue shone so brightly everywhere he went or just the feeling of every time he said her name, it made a shiver run down her spine.

Sharpay quickly snapped back into reality. "Shake it off, Sharpay" She thought. He's just another person who doesn't care about her feelings, he's just another person who caused her to become this stupid 'Ice Princess' everyone said she was. She didn't choose to be the girl with the icy façade, it just happened to turn out that way; during school hours at least. Pulling herself back together and grabbing all of her stuff she headed out the door of the place where she felt like she could just be herself, the theater.

Sharpay made her way down the hall, to the theater, propped the door open and strutted inside. She walked onto the stage and sat down at the large white piano. She let her fingers guide their way onto the keys as she sang a song to let out how she was feeling.

----------------------------

A voice was heard coming from the auditorium, a soft amazing voice that sounded so familiar. It didn't go unnoticed by students roaming the halls, especially Troy. Walking the halls, he subconsciously his was toward to theater wondering who the familiar voice belonged to. He carefully opened the door to the theater and peeked in. He should have realized, the only one who could have that beautiful of a voice; Sharpay. He slipped inside and sat down in a seat and watched her from the back of the theater, trying to get by unnoticeable as possible.

Troy sat there with disbelief, he knew Sharpay could sing but he never noticed how great she was. He just sat there in awe watching her continue singing with the notes from the piano and wondered how he had never paid attention to her singing before.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_Even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la_

_I miss you_

Ending on the final note, all Troy could really do was just watch her. Without thinking, he stood up and clapped for Sharpay. Her head shot over to his direction and she rushed out of the auditorium.

"Sharpay, wait!" Troy yelled, but she had already left.

Sharpay, practically running out of the theater, grabbed her books and left school; lucky for her school had already been dismissed a while ago and she had just gone to the theater by instinct. She hurried to her car, not looking back once, and got in. She just didn't want to face Troy at that moment and explain everything possible to him. She tried to not concentrate on why Troy might have been there but it was hard to not think about it. Sharpay pulled up into her driveway and went inside, walking up to her room.

----------------------------

Sharpay sat down at the table as she looked at Ryan who was eating his Frosted Flakes cereal for dinner like his life depended on it. She rolled her eyes and gave a sigh out at the sight of Ryan gulping down his cereal and milk splashing out of the bowl in different directions. Going to go get a towel she asked him with a hint anger of in her voice, "Ryan, do you have to always eat like that? It's so gross. It goes everywhere and then I'm the one stuck cleaning it."

"Yeah, I do have to eat like this. It's not my fault it splashes everywhere." Ryan reminded.

"Yes it is. Who else's fault would it be? Mom and dad's?" Sharpay shot back.

"You're still upset about this morning aren't you?" Looking over at Sharpay, he saw her just staring at the ground. "Come on, Sharpay, what did I tell you this morning? To not think about it so much, remember that?"

"Yeah Ryan, I remember." Sharpay said softly and when up to Ryan and gave him a hug from behind, "I'm gonna go get some air, I'm feeling sort of lightheaded."

"Sure, go ahead." With that Sharpay was out the door.

Taking in the fresh air, Sharpay walked to the park near her house, the one where she played at all the time when she was little. Good memories; just her, Ryan, and Troy, the three playing at that park when they were little. Yes, Troy and Sharpay were friends when they were younger. Then, the whole thing with the both of them going their separate ways; Troy joined the basketball team and of course, Sharpay became involved with the theater; but that's old news now.

Sharpay ended up on the sidewalk looking towards the old play structure until she sat down at a bench nearby. Sharpay and that bench knew each other well; it was where Sharpay always sat whenever she had a problem that took some time to get over. It was also the first time her and Troy met.

_A 5-year-old Sharpay Evans sat on the bench watching her brother hang upside down from the monkey bars. Her mother had told her that she shouldn't be playing as much that day because she had a cold in the morning. Of course, Sharpay obeyed and didn't want to get sick again; it was torture for her to not be able to play with her brother whenever they were at the park._

_"Sharpway, look what I can do!" Ryan yelled._

_Sharpay turned her head and watched Ryan as she sat on the bench herself, that is, until a young sandy haired boy with blue eyes had come up to her and sat down. He looked at a girl in a pink dress with pigtails and a tiara on her head._

_"Whatcha looking at?" He asked curiously._

_"My bwother, he's the one hanging upside down on the monkey bars." She answered pointing to the little boy with a baseball cap on his head while he hung there._

_"Wow, he surwe can hang there long." The little boy said with amazement in his voice._

_Sharpay started giggling and turned to the boy she was talking to, "Hi, my name is Sharpway." _

_"My name is Twoy." The little boy smiled back, "How, come you awe sitting and not pwaying?"_

_She looked back at him and told him the truth, "My mommy said I was sick and can't pway."_

_Troy made an 'O' shape with his mouth to take place of the actual word. They both sat there talking about… whatever 5 year olds talk about_

_"Sharpay dear, time to go!" An Elderly woman called out to Sharpay._

_"I gotta go now, Bywe Twoy." Sharpay said with a sad face, knowing she had to leave her newest friend._

_"Bywe Sharpway." Troy said watching her leave. Just as Troy was about to go play on the play structure a small figure ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Sharpay once again._

_"Thanks for sitting there with mwe." She said right before hugging him._

_"You awe welcome." He said smiling, and waving to her as she left._

Sharpay came back from her little memory of the past. She sat there thinking about how life was so much fun for her when she was younger, now it was just hectic and full of hurt feelings everywhere she went, it was-. Sharpay's thoughts were cut off when she heard a rustling sound coming from the bush nearby. "Who's there?!" She asked nervously, "I can call the cops you know, I do have a cell phone on me!"

Boy, those 'projecting your voice' lectures from Ms. Darbus had come in handy outside of the theater. Who knew?

"Chill out, Sharpay it's only me." A voice said.

Sharpay knew that voice too well; how could she ever forget it? She heard it everyday some way or another, "What are you doing here, Troy?"

Troy shrugged. "Can't a normal guy come out to get some fresh air?"

"A normal guy? Yes, but since when has The All Star Captain of the Basketball Team also known as the Hottie Superbomb; been normal?" Sharpay answered him.

"What? I can't be a normal guy?" Troy questioned her.

"Maybe you can, I don't know. Why would you be asking me?" Sharpay, now not knowing whether or not she should stay or go.

"I don't know... What are you doing here?" He turned the question around now asking Sharpay.

"Just getting some air, sorting out my problems, and... stuff." Sharpay mumbled.

"Oh, um, I heard you in the theater today." Troy immediately changed the subject.

Sharpay looked at him strangely, "Yeah, I kinda saw you in the back clapping like a maniac."

"Right, sorry about that by the way." He apologized for causing her to run out on him.

"It's ok." She said quietly, almost a whisper. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I... uh, um, I had heard someone s-singing and wanted to see who it was." Realizing he was starting to stutter, "Um, that was a great song you were singing. Did you write it yourself?"

Sharpay only simply nodded.

"What's it about?" Troy said, "That came out completely wrong, you're such an idiot Troy", he thought.

Sharpay sighed before answering, "My parents." Sharpay paused for a second. "They died when Ryan and I were only 13, well, turning 13; it was our birthday."

Troy just sat there shocked. "What?! They, they... died?"

Sharpay nodded again letting a small tear run from her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Sharpay. I had no clue." Troy, not knowing what to say to her.

"No one did. We were on vacation and-" She looked over at Troy who was trying to consume all of this information at once, "Sorry for dumping this all on you. I'll just go now." Sharpay stood up and turned the other direction.

"No, wait Sharpay. Don't leave. I just, I didn't know." Troy said, pulling her wrist back keeping her from walking any further. "Come sit back down, tell me what happened."

Sharpay turned around from his grip and sat back down. She looked directly at him in the eye and began telling that day that she remembered so vividly yet she had also tried so hard to forget. Sharpay had cried so many times over this incident before, but this was the first time she could actually get through the story without crying. After she finished Troy was completely speechless. There were no words left to say. He would just occasionally look at Sharpay with his jaw dropped.

"So that's basically what happened." Sharpay said breaking the silence. Looking over at Troy, she saw his face. "Troy?" Sharpay waved her hand in front of his face. "Troy Bolton!" She yelled in his ear.

Troy let out a breath "Wow, I can't believe that's actually true."

"Yeah... you're the only person I've really ever told, face to face." Sharpay added.

Troy looked at her, "Well, you can trust me. I'm here for you, Sharpay. Even thought we drifted apart; I'm still your friend." He smiled as he reassured her.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone? I don't need their sympathy or want them to think that 'The Ice Princess' was going soft." She said covering that last sentence with pure sarcasm. "And don't think just because I told you all of that, I'm suddenly going to be 'Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes' to you at school."

"I won't tell anyone." Troy replied ignoring her last sentence.

"Well, it's getting a little late. I should get going, I don't want Ryan to send a search party out for me." Sharpay stood up, "I'll see you around school, Troy." She smiled at him right before she left.

He looked at her and smiled back, "Bye Sharpay."

He stood up and started to head back to his house. He heard someone behind him, he turned around and saw Sharpay again. "Sharpay?"

She ran up to him and gave him a warm hug, "Thanks for letting me trust you, Troy."

He hugged her back, "No problem, Sharpay. Remember, I'm here for you."

With that said, they both walked to their houses and the only thing on Troy's mind was Sharpay, and the only thing on Sharpay's mind was Troy; maybe life for Sharpay had just lightened up a little bit.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it was, chapter 2! I'm sooo sorry to the readers who actually like this story, for not updating sooner. School just started so you know, the same boring stuff, ok, back to the story: Troypay was actually featured in this chapter! I'm sorta happy with the way this came out, but I worked hard on this chapter. I hope it paid off._

_Anybody else think the whole Vanessa/Nude pics controversy was kinda stupid? Ok, now I'm getting off topic. Anyway, please read and review. To those who did enjoy this chapter go check out my youtube videos of Troypay, which by the way have nothing to do with this story._


End file.
